UnderFell
by EdenDameron
Summary: Une jeune humaine, Frisk, tombe dans l'Underground, un lieu hostile dans lequel la devise "tuer ou être tué" prendra bientôt tout son sens... (Complètement basé sur l'AU Underfell) (Je suis si nulle pour les résumés, tuez-moi.)


_**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Undertale et de Underfell ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, même si j'aimerais bien que Toby Fox accepte de me laisser Sans. Et bien entendu, nulle comme cette fic risque d'être, vous vous doutez bien que je ne gagne pas le moindre centime grâce à elle._

 _Ah, et aussi, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me massacrer à ce sujet… La langue française ne dispose hélas pas de termes désignant les personnes sans sexe défini comme Frisk. Du coup, étant donné que pour moi, c'est une fille, j'utiliserai des pronoms féminins pour parler d'elle. Chacun est bien sûr libre d'avoir sa vision à son sujet, mais je préférais prévenir._

 _Je précise aussi que je joue à Undertale en anglais, donc j'utiliserai les noms originaux pour les monstres et les options, « parce que ça sonne mieux comme ça ». (La phrase qui fait kikoojap en puissance.) Non, en fait, c'est juste une habitude, vuâla !_

 **Chapitre 1**

Frisk regarda au-dessus d'elle. Elle venait juste de tomber dans un trou, après avoir tenté d'escalader le Mont Ebott. Vraiment, quelle idée stupide elle avait eu à ce moment-là ! De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait pas remonter à la surface. Le trou dans lequel elle était tombée était bien trop profond, et c'était à peine si elle discernait la lumière du soleil.

Elle décida de se lever. Tomber sur le sol dur et rocheux n'était pas la chose la plus agréable qui lui était arrivée dans la journée, même si par chance, sa chute avait été amortie par un lit de fleurs dorées. Or, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester allongée ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Une fois debout, elle épousseta ses vêtements, poussa un petit soupir déterminé et, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'autres choix possibles, elle prit la décision d'avancer. Un chemin étant tracé sur le sol, elle choisit de le suivre.

Très vite, elle se retrouva face à une porte, qu'elle traversa sans hésiter. Elle regarda rapidement ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. L'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait maintenant était relativement obscur, à part un endroit, éclairé par une étrange lumière. L'humaine s'en approcha doucement, et remarqua quelque chose au centre du coin éclairé. Une fleur dorée, plus grande que celles ayant amorti sa chute quelques minutes plus tôt, mais qui semblait courbée, et, aussi étrange cela pouvait-il paraître, blessée. Hésitante, Frisk fit un pas en arrière.

Soudain, la fleur dorée se retourna, comme alertée par le pas de Frisk. Celle-ci remarqua alors que la fleur avait un visage, qui paraissait à ce moment-là particulièrement effrayant.

– QUI EST LÀ ? hurla la fleur d'une vois grave et menaçante.

Frisk retint un hurlement, et regarda la fleur, haletant et tremblant de tous ses membres. La fleur, quant à elle, sembla se calmer à la vision de l'humaine. Elle regarda celle-ci d'un air surpris, puis pris ensuite sans raison apparente un air très effrayé, et reprit la parole d'un ton s'accordant avec l'expression qu'elle affichait à présent.

– Oh, non… C'est pas vrai… Tu es une humaine, hein ? dit la fleur d'une petite voix aiguë.

Frisk, toujours tremblotante, fit un petit « oui » de la tête, quelque peu étonnée par le brutal changement de comportement de la fleur.

– Je… Je t'en supplie, humaine, ne me tue pas ! Je… Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça… Je suis désolé de m'être montré effrayant toute à l'heure, je ne savais pas que…

Frisk regarda la fleur avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi la tuerai-t-elle, après tout ? Comme la fleur venait de lui dire, elle n'avait rien fait pour le mériter… Certes, elle l'avait effrayée, mais bon, on ne tue pas quelqu'un pour si peu.

Tandis qu'elle songeait à cela, Frisk vit apparaître devant elle des sortes de boutons, lui laissant différentes options. Frisk les contempla un instant, l'air dubitatif.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Frisk sélectionna la quatrième option. Les boutons se dissipèrent, et la fleur observa Frisk avec des yeux remplis de surprise et de reconnaissance.

– Tu… Tu viens juste… De _m'épargner_?

– O-oui… bégaya Frisk. Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça a d'incroyable ?

– Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un épargner qui que ce soit, auparavant… Écoute, humaine, tu dois quitter cet endroit au plus vite ! Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour une enfant comme toi ! Certainement pas pour une humaine ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais _elle_ te trouvait…

Frisk regarda la fleur dans les yeux.

– Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je viens de dire, huh ? (Frisk secoua la tête.) Bon, je suppose que nous avons le temps de discuter un peu, _elle_ est partie il n'y a pas longtemps, elle ne devrait pas revenir avant un moment… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous recommencions tout depuis le début. Howdy ! Comment t'appelles-tu, humaine ?

– Mon nom est Frisk, répondit l'interpellée avec un petit sourire.

– Frisk ? C'est un joli nom… Pour une enfant qui risque de mourir très bientôt, ajouta la fleur d'un ton sombre.

Frisk regarda la fleur d'un air effrayé.

– Je plaisantais, ne t'en fais pas… _Quoique_ … Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, d'autant plus que nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder comme cela. Vois-tu tu te…

– Et toi, alors ? coupa Frisk.

– Quoi, moi ?

– Eh bien, je t'ai dit que je m'appelle Frisk… Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

– Tu es sérieuse ? Bon, si cela t'intéresse tant, je suis Flowey. Flowey la fleur. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important-

– Enchantée, Flowey ! lança Frisk avec un sourire éclatant, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait un peu de Flowey.

– Frisk, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, c'est important…

– Ah… Je… Je suis désolée.

– Ce n'est rien, soupira Flowey. Bref, comme je le disais… Tu te trouves actuellement dans l'Underground, l'endroit où vivent tous les monstres…

– Les… les monstres ?

– Oui. Au départ, j'ai cru que tu en étais un, et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait ce visage menaçant... En général, les monstres ont tendance à penser que je suis fort, lorsque je prends cette tête, et ça les effraie assez pour me laisser tranquille. ...Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer un peu notre passé : il y a très longtemps, une guerre a éclaté entre les monstres et les humains, et ce sont ces derniers qui l'ont emporté. Et ils nous ont enterrés ici, sous terre… Et la barrière qui nous garde prisonniers ici ne peut pas être brisée… À moins d'acquérir une âme humaine… Une âme comme la tienne, Frisk.

Face à la mine sombre que Flowey affichait , la jeune humaine se remit à trembloter.

– Tu comprends ? continua Flowey. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Tu es en danger… Si un monstre te vois, tu es foutue ! _Elle_ le saura, et là…

– Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible… commença Frisk.

– Détrompe-toi. Si _elle_ te voit… (Le visage de Flowey reprit son air menaçant.) _**Tu mourras**_ _ **sur le champ**_.

Un silence gênant s'installa, durant lequel Frisk se contenta de regarder Flowey en se mordillant les lèvres. Puis, au bout d'un moment, l'enfant soupira, et rompit le silence :

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Tu pourrais toujours essayer de t'enfuir… Mais tu ne pourras pas courir tout le temps… Il faut trouver autre chose. Tu devrais essayer de te trouver une arme, quelque chose de ce genre.

– Une arme ? répéta Frisk, incrédule.

– Oui. Après tout, dans ce monde, _c'est_ _tuer ou être tué_.

– Mais je… Je ne peux pas ! Je ne pourrai jamais tuer quelqu'un !

– Peut-être pas, mais c'est comme ça. Je déteste ça aussi, mais on n'y peut rien. Dis-moi, tu veux vraiment te faire tuer ?

– Non, je…

– Alors suis mes conseils. Trouve une arme, n'importe laquelle. Enfuis-toi si tu le peux, et évite- _la_ par tous les moyens.

– Éviter qui ? Est-ce que c'est cette personne que tu mentionnes depuis toute à l'heure ?

Flowey acquiesça.

– Toriel, dit-il. La gardienne des ruines où tu t'apprêtes à rentrer en prenant ce chemin.

– Comment est-elle ?

– Tu le sauras, si tu la vois. Et si cela arrive, cache-toi, et mets tout en œuvre pour qu'elle ne te remarque pas. D'accord ?

Frisk fit « oui » de la tête, et commença son trajet dans les ruines, quelque peu stressée par ce que Flowey venait de lui apprendre. Cependant, elle restait déterminée, et prête à toutes les éventualités...

Elle fit quelques pas, puis vit soudain Flowey apparaître dans le sol.

– Hey, Frisk... Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais t'accompagner. Tu auras besoin d'aide pour t'y retrouver ici, et je suppose qu'une vieille branche comme moi pourrait toujours t'aider, et aussi essayer t'éviter de mourir, si possible. Si tu en as envie, bien entendu...

– Bien sûr que je veux ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir avec moi... Surtout que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant toi, alors... Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que maintenant, au moins, j'en ai un.

Pour confirmer ses propos, l'humaine sourit de nouveau, puis elle et Flowey prirent tous les deux la route des ruines.

* * *

 _Et un petit premier chapitre bien nul pour mettre dans le bain ! Je m'excuse, vraiment._


End file.
